Darkest Before Dawn
by for always forever
Summary: "What kind of man hits their wife? Mike prides himself on being a gentleman, someone who treats women the way they should be treated—like a lady, someone to be respected." / Tina tells Mike exactly how Coach Beiste got her black eye. TIKE


**author's note:** if you don't ship tike with every fiber of your being, then there is something wrong with you. i am in love with them and i am in love with the troubletone+tina's version of 'shake it off' so here's a story that resulted from the two.

**disclaimer: **i don't own anything you recognize. lyrics belong to florence + the machine

* * *

_and it's hard to dance with the devil on your back,  
and give half the chance, wouldi take any of it back?  
it's a fine romance but it's left me so undone.  
it's always darkest before the dawn._

* * *

They pull up in front of Tina's house. Mike's hands fall from the steering wheel, heavy like lead. Neither of them has said anything since they met up after ninth period, only a quick greeting and a half-smile that neither of them really meant. Mike wants to ask why Tina's upset, because he doesn't like it when she's sad. Sometimes Tina gets so worked up that she can't hold her emotions in. He doesn't get why so many people tease her for it—crying isn't a bad thing. It's not her fault. She wants her friends to be happy. She loves too much. It's Mike's favorite thing about her.

Tina doesn't move to get out of the car, which isn't out of the ordinary because Mike always gets out first to open her door for her. But Mike stays where he is, because Tina doesn't like to talk about herself. He always has to coax it out of her. So he taps his fingers against his leg and says, "You know, Puck failed his test."

Tina's head snaps toward him, eyes going wide. "The one he had to pass to graduate?" When Mike nods, she sinks a little lower in her seat, looking heartbroken. "That's _terrible_."

"Yeah," Mike agrees, scratching the back of his head. "That's why I'm upset. Now tell me why you are."

Tina's hands twitch in her lap. Mike reaches over to take one of them in his. He can feel Tina's fingers thread through his and squeeze. She stares straight ahead, eyes following two birds fly in and out of the tree in her front yard. Mike thinks about the summer, when he'd climbed up that tree almost every day and pulled Tina with him. When they'd sit underneath it and talk or sing or dance or maybe all of it at the same time. It just reminds him, like everything Tina does, how very much in love with her he is. Not that he needs much reminding. It's kind of hard to forget something like that. "Coach Beiste," Tina says suddenly, and Mike frowns.

"What?"

"Coach Beiste," Tina repeats, giving him a tiny sideways glance. "She's the reason I'm upset."

"Because of her eye?" Mike asks, "Blaine and I asked her about it the other day, because it was pretty nasty and we were worried," Tina has this sort of fond smile on her face. It makes Mike want to kiss her, so he does. On the cheek, that is, because he's trying to tell a story. "She said it was because of a punching bag incident. Why? Is she okay?"

"Not really," Tina says sadly, shaking her head. "She's not okay, because she _was_ the punching bag." Mike's confused. He waits, until Tina turns her body to face him. "Mike, her husband hit her."

Mike feels like he's been punched in the gut, because _what_? "Cooter?" He demands, and a feeling of white-hot _rage_ settles over him. How had he ever looked up to the asshole? What kind of man hits their wife? Mike prides himself on being a gentleman, someone who treats women the way they should be treated—like a _lady_, someone to be respected. "What kind of—I can't—that man is _scum_."

"I know," Tina whispers, and there are tears forming in her eyes. Mike hates it when Tina's sad. Her smile's too beautiful to disappear like that. "I know, he's the lowest form of human. It's just…completely mind-blowing, you know? How can you do that to someone you're supposed to love more than life itself? When you marry someone, that's it. They're supposed to be the love of your life. Why would you want to do anything to hurt them?"

"Some people are just terrible," Mike says, quietly, because he doesn't know what else to say. He's completely floored. Mike _knows_ Cooter. The whole team does. He's been to a bunch of their practices, he's laughed with them and played with them and just seemed like a really good guy in general. Mike likes to think he's a good judge of character when it comes to things like this, but he can honestly say he didn't see this coming.

"The worst part," Tina says, breath hitching. Mike squeezes her hand, "Is that Santana made a joke about it, before we even knew. It was a stupid joke. Of course domestic violence isn't funny. But you know Santana. We didn't know it was _true_, though, because no one thinks like that. No one _expects_ that kind of thing to happen. Even Coach Beiste had no idea." She takes a shuddering breath. "We were all saying about how our boyfriends would _never_ do that to us—"

"I would _never_," Mike says suddenly, fiercely, because the idea of causing Tina _any_ amount of pain makes him feel physically sick.

Tina lays a gentle hand on his knee. "I know, Mike, believe me. I do. You're wonderful. But not everyone is as lucky as I am." A single tear runs down her face, and Mike hurries to wipe it away with his thumb. Tina gives him a sad smile, says, "I bet a week ago, Coach Beiste would have sworn up and down Cooter wouldn't do that. It's just…you never know, you know?" She lets out a weak laugh. "It's not fair. Coach Beiste is a good person. Why did this happen to her?"

"She's strong," Mike says, "She'll make it through."

"She's staying with her sister," Tina tells him, and she sounds like she's trying to reassure herself. Mike leans forward to press a kiss to her forehead. They stay like that for a little while. Mike doesn't understand, can't comprehend why someone would take this for granted. The thought of someone hurting Tina makes him so _angry_. He can't even imagine being the one to inflict it. He looks at her, and he just wants to hold her, protect her from the world and keep her safe. How can you keep the person you love safe from _you_?

"I love you," Mike says, because he needs to make sure she knows this.

"I know," Tina smiles. "I love you too." She kisses him, quick and soft. "Do you want to stay for dinner tonight? We're only ordering pizza, but I kind of need you with me right now."

"Yeah, of course," Mike says, smiling crookedly. He kisses her one more time before unbuckling his seatbelt, pushing the door open and rushing to her side of the car. He opens it for her, just like he always does. The seconds she's out of the car, he pulls her into his arms and swings her around. Just because he can. She laughs, which is the reaction he was going for, and Mike sets her down. He takes her by the hand and walks her up the pathway to her front door. When she unlocks it, he pulls it open for her. Tina gives him the biggest smile.

Tina might love too much, but that's okay. Because Mike might love Tina just a little too much.


End file.
